Mi herencia
by Nonato Annimo
Summary: Su padre lo había torturado toda su vida, y aún después de muerto le hacía la vida imposible. Craig no cabía en la indignación cuando descubrió que su padre no le había dejado "algo" de herencia, si no a "alguien".
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen XD

_

Y ahí estaba. Dando sus últimos suspiros de vida y el pelinegro no veía el momento en que la vida de su padre se desvaneciera. No veía el momento en que ya no lo viera más y tener la dicha de enterrarlo con sus propias manos tres metros bajo tierra.

Nunca más volvería a oír sus gritos, nunca volvería a sentir sus maltratos, jamás volvería a ver llorar a su hermana y ahora podía asegurar que su mamá ya podía descansar en paz. No más sufrimiento, no mas dolor, no mas miedo.

Craig era de aquellas personas que rara vez se daban el lujo de sonreír, pero esto ameritaba una sonrisa, y podría jurar que este era el mejor día de su vida.

No le importaba la herencia, jamás le importó, lo único que quería era verlo pagar por todo lo que hizo ,y así fue.

El velorio duro poco y a su entierro no asistieron más de seis personas.

Nadie lloraba.

Nadie lo extrañaba.

Solo asistían por compromiso, al igual que Craig.

Sonrió.

Sonrió y rió, rió como nunca antes, pero nadie le dijo nada, sabían lo que Thomas Tucker había hecho, sabían la clase de escoria que era y comprendían la felicidad del mayor de sus hijos.

Aquel hombre que sufrió agonizante hasta el último de sus días le había arrebatado lo que más quería, lo que su hermana más quería...a su mamá.

Una vez acabado el entierro Craig tomó de la mano a su hermana y sin dejar de sonreír estuvo dispuesto a salir de ahí. Pero alguien lo detuvo, alguien osó tomarlo del brazo y cambiando su semblante a uno agresivo encaró a esa persona. Ero un hombre, un poco mas alto que él y seguro muy mayor pues arrugas se mostraban en su rostro.

-Tu eres Craig Tucker- preguntó aquel hombre castaño y con su cabello algo ondulado.

-asintió en respuesta-¿ Que quieres?- Craig no se molestaba en ser amable, nunca lo era , a menos que sea alguien a quien apreciara mucho.

Bueno...tu padre te dejo algo antes de morir...-saco de su bolsillo un sobre blanco-léelo, es como tu...herencia, por cierto , soy Richard Tweak - Aunque no lo demostraba mucho se podía ver tristeza en el rostro de ese hombre. Bien que sabía que aquel tipo le debía mucho dinero al señor Tucker. Dinero que pidió prestado para montar un negocio que nunca despegó, al contrario, quebró. De un momento a otro aquel hombre ya no tuvo más deudas y nadie supo porque.

Tsk...como sea- de mala manera se guardó aquel papel en el bolsillo. No quería nada de ese tipo que se hizo llamar su padre, pero quien le aseguraba que no le había dejado una buena suma de dinero; lo necesitaba, para Ruby, para lo que sea que pudiera pasar en el futuro.

T-tratalo bien por favor- aquel hombre castaño desapareció de la misma manera que había llegado, pero al pronunciar estas palabras fue más que obvia su melancolía, sus palabras sonaron quebradas y juraría le vio llorar, pero al final no le importó de todas maneras no supo a lo que se refería.

_

Ya de vuelta a la mansión Tucker, Craig sopesaba la idea de vender la casa y comprar algo más humilde, guardar aquel dinero y vivir cómodamente con su hermana, además. ...

-saco el sobre de su bolsillo y lo abrió-

Con lo que seguramente le habría dejado de herencia podía vivir bien y...QUE!

Aquel papel yacía casi en blanco, a excepción de un pequeño verso que decia:

"Mediante la siguiente carta, se expresa de manera legal que Tweek Tweak pasa a posesión de Craig Tucker hijo verídico de Thomas Tucker , debido al fallecimiento del dueño original"

-¿Que Mierda era un Tweek y para que coño quería aquello,? aquel viejo tacaño no paraba de joderle la vida aun después de muerto. Definitivamente vendería esa maldita casa que lo único que hacía era traerle malos recuerdos.

Hmm-ngh-Hola - Craig fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír una voz detrás suyo.

Tu quien mierda eres y que haces aquí - Su voz salia cortante y fría, no tenia ánimos para lidiar con el.

Soy Tweek Tweak-ngh- y ahora eres mi dueño...

 **N.A: Que tal les pareció, tenia que sacar esto de mi organismo, y disculpen si es algo confuso, aún estoy aprendiendo a utilizar fanfiction...:^D**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D los reviews me hacen trabajar más rápido, y descuiden no dejaré mi historia, a menos que ...okey no. Por ahora será todo tranquilo pero muy pronto comenzará el Creek~**

Era extraño, y muy dentro de sí se sentía algo indignado, al fin cobraban sentido las palabras del castaño que le había dado el sobre y no podía meterse en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan hijo de...tan egoísta.

Que padre daba a su hijo para pagar una deuda, y más encima el desgraciado se hizo el dolido, como odiaba a las personas así, le recordaban...le recordaban a su padre.

Ngh- Disculpe se encuentra bien?OH DIOS! ESTA HIPNOTIZADO!ESTO ES DEL GOBIERNO!-AGH- HABLEME PORFAVOR!- Aquel rubio lo había sacado de sus pensamientos con su ridícula paranoia, tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeandolo de forma violenta. Nadie en su vida lo había maltratado así. ...bueno casi nadie , y le molestaba que un rubio venga de la nada y lo haga.

Suelta me! Estoy bien- bufo Craig molesto arreglando su chaqueta.

Lo..-ngh-yo lamento- bajo la mirada aquel chico, que ahora por una extraña razón le "pertenecía".

Tsk...como sea- Volvió a tomar la mano de Ruby que hace rato se había quedado viendo curiosa a aquel chico Twik o era Tweek? Como sea, a aquella nueva posesión de su hermano.

Hola, me llamo Ruby- la pequeña sonrió dulcemente como pocas veces lo había hecho, no sería tan mala idea algo de compañía, ya que pensar que solo vivirían su hermano y ella en esa gran casa le entristecía un poco.

-ngh- Tweek Tweak- Se podía ver la inseguridad en los ojos del rubio, se podía ver el miedo, pero eso no le impidió ser amable con la menor de los Tucker; extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo y devolviendole la sonrisa.

Me gustan tus ojos- soltó la niña como un impulso. Ya era bien conocida la sinceridad de aquella familia.

Vamos Ruby- Craig la arrastró prácticamente hacía adentro. Ya vería que hacer con el chico después.

Me gustan tus-ngh-coletas- le devolvió el cumplido a Ruby antes que esta desapareciera de la mano de su hermano dentro de la casa.

No vas a entrar?..tu...Tweek?- Craig esperaba haber dicho bien su nombre, lo que confirmó cuando el mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

-ngh- Ahora entro- a pasos lentos y con temblores poco perceptibles se acercó a la puerta, hasta que Craig notó un pequeño detalle.

Y tus cosas?-

AGH-MMM. ..c-cosas? Tenia que -ngh- traerlas?

Craig llevo la palma de la mano a su cara. Como a su padre se le pudo ocurrir que aceptar a alguien como pago de una deuda era buena idea, más encima el rubio era torpe y fastidioso. Para que mierda el necesitaría a alguien así.

Después te compraremos algo...pasa- le indicó a Tweek que entrará y este lo hizo, fascinandose por cada detalle que decoraba la casa: los muebles, los cuadros, el diseño. Todo le parecía tan nuevo al rubio que en su vida solo había visto algo así en las revistas que uno u otro cliente dejaba.

Tienes que ver mi habitación jijiji - de repente llego Ruby y con sus dos manos, jaló al rubio por toda la casa. Nunca antes Ruby le había mostrado a alguien su habitación, o mucho menos había sonreído de esa forma. Tal vez si serviría para algo su nueva adquisición, estaba pensado seriamente en si debía o no comprarle un vestido de mucama al nuevo niñero de Ruby, pero descartó esa idea al instante. Con una camisa y un jean estaría bien.

 **N.A : Gracias por los review y si les está gustando mi historia denle al follow :^3.*tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar.***


End file.
